Talk:Hydro Hurricane Dragon/@comment-11501674-20140529050859
@Drapkid not sure if necroing, but I'll try to answer your question: While I'm not sure your definition of "good", I'll compare it to more recent units to see how well it compares. I'm gonna compare this to some RRR Aqua Force from a few sets later Glory Maelstrom, Revonn, Tetra-Drive, and Maelstrom Reverse. Skip to the last paragraph if you don't want super-detailed analyses on each unit and just want to get to the "is it good" question. First, this guy, who has a 10k base and needs to declare his skill in the Main Phase (paying CB2), attack fourth, and hit. But if he does, he does a complete field nuke. While the simple solution is to not let the move hit, that becomes a lot harder if you use damage increasers to rush the use of the skill (potentially hitting the opponent before they can stockpile enough shield). Alternatively, you can use the "need to hit" to your advantage by forcing the opponent to use up a lot of shield (or draining away their sentinels). Also consider that he becomes 26k with Dorothea boosting a Limit Break strike. The weaknesses are sentinels (try to not use it if you see an opponent drive check into a perfect guard) and having a 10k base. Best suited for pressure. Next, Glory Maelstrom, who is an 11k base (potentially 13k) who has no attack requirements and can also reach 26k with Dorothea (if used third or later, but not a necessity), plus needs a lighter counterblast and forces the opponent to not be able to guard with sentinels or any other Grade One or higher unit. Unfortunately, he has no special on-hit skill that makes him a must-block. He also has a major weakness to requiring the user to be at 5 damage (which damage increasers can help with, but other bosses have a skill usable from a much safer damage pool). Best used as a finisher, but far from ideal in any other scenario. Revonn is next. An 11k base with a Limit Break requiring a CB of 1, Revonn lets you (if you've already used up your front-row RG attacks) to strike for an extra +3k/+1crit. A good effect that's helped out even more with an ACT skill of CB1 for +2k (helping reach magic numbers, this guy can use 2CB to replicate HHD's 26k of similar cost). Revonn is overall solid, but (like all units with on-hit skills such as extra crit or other bonuses) it can't be used to its fullest potential against an opponent at 5 damage. Beware of someone taking a mid-game hit from Revonn to get to their ideal amount of (unflipped) damage. Best used for power. Tetra-Drive is the next unit to be compared. If this 11k-base attacks second, you can pay the SternBlau cost (CB2 and discard 2) to restand when your fourth unit attacks. It also has Revonn's +2k skill. Restanding can't apply pressure like on-hit skills, but you don't need it to hit to benefit from it. It can be used as a finisher or to pitch away low-guard cards for an extra shot at twin driving into extra shield. Though he can't use Dorothea, the restanding usually proves to be worth it. Best used as a finisher. Last guy for comparison is Maelstrom Reverse. At four damage, this crossride can get a 26k or higher strike with Dorothea at Limit Break (requiring CB1 but also to rest a RG and then lock it, meaning the fourth-attack vanguard would have either no VG boost or an entire army of RGs that are worth a 5k shield at most). That said, he has two different skills that this unlocks: if he hits, do an extra damage; if he misses, draw one and nuke an opponent's RG. While he can't be used for pressure per se, he forces difficult decisions to your opponent as to exactly how they want you to benefit. Best used in late-game but not necessarily as a finisher. While Hurricane Dragon has the lowest passive defense (10k as opposed to 11k units, some of which can go up to 13k), it also has the best on-hit skill (yes, better than getting an extra crit). While he isn't really the unit you want to have out when going for your Final Turn, he can certainly force your opponent to be constantly blocking a unit that regularly requires dropping at least two cards' worth of shield. A usable unit even compared to some of the later units in the same clan of equal rarity. Not the best, but not the worst either. I would consider this a good card. If you really want the 11k defense or the crossride, go for it, but this guy cannot be written off as useless. Sorry for the overlong post, but I wanted to be as thorough as possibe.